Angry Kidaline
The- There were all sorts of strange things- ...so full of Shi- PUT THE BLOODY BOTTLE DOWN!!! The Premise This is a Spoof of the film Coraline featuring Aardman Animation's Angry Kid. The idea is based on the concept of taking an existing set up for one stop-motion animation and crossing it with another stop-motion cartoon for a different, more comedic spin on the original story. This version focuses on Angry Kid on holiday with Dad and Lil'Sis as he discovers a nearby tunnel enclave that leads to a different world where another mother, father, Sis and Speccy reside. As AK and the others play off one another, they proceed to outdo one another in tricks and treats, then when AK starts re-decorating, things begin to go south... In keeping with the tradition of Aardman Animation's short animation lead time, the plots from previous existing Angry Kid animations will be implemented to give the story a more intertwined plot framework. Cast - Rolls Angry Kid - Coraline Dad - Charlie Jones Other Mother - Herself in red-head Other Father - Dad as a DJ Lil'Sis and Speccy - Other Wybie The Bull Terrier Dog - The Cat Nan - Mrs Lovat Not appearing - Mel Jones, Mr B, Spink and Forcible, The Ghost Children (they're already freed) Plot synopses The Story kicks off at the dinner table with AK's dad breaking out the bad news that Nan has "Gone to sleep forever". It isn't long after, that plans shift forward into the holiday break where Angry kid and his dad and sis are to stay at the house once owned by his Nan while his dad goes through with the grieving and what Nan has left behind. On their first day staying over at the house, Angry Kid is bored with the limited amount of TV channels available, he plays tricks with Lil’Sis that doesn’t go over very well. The next day, AK's dad is driving to the first obituary hearings and is going over the previous incident with Angry Kid, during the trip, he finds he needs to use multiple bottles for leaking, before his dad stops the car, spilling the stuff forwards. As soon as they reach the local town, Dad then tells AK to leave his car alone while he attends the hearings While AK explores on his own, He then finds a secret passage at a nearby tunnel alcove to a seemingly better world with another mother and father there who initially call him Wybie. The mother makes meals, the father is a DJ who writes music on cassettes and AK finds he has a photograph of a girlfriend beside his racecar bed. Later in the evening, while driving out at night to get some things, AK blacks out of the car and into the tunnel enclave into the other world, where other father shows him a racetrack backyard where karts are raced by cartoon critters. Then the other Sis appears who is silent and goes up into the attic to play VR-style video games with AK. AK later demonstrates his new world-jumping abilities by going back to the real world and hitching a ride on a truck before appearing in his dad’s car again The next day, Dad drives over to the second hearing. It is then that AK pulls out a cassette composed by his other father and entices his regular dad to play it on the car. AK then decides to make some extra noise with a horn and two air horns he reaches out from the other world. During his dad's second day in the office, AK sneaks into the alcove to the other world again. There, he meets other Speccy and discovers that he has made a serum that can give him invisibility. After a bit of teasing, he then uses it to sneak into a theatre underground with an audience of dogs that look like his own. The theatre shows duplicates of his family doing comedic slapstick antics, usually involving hurting themselves a-la Jackass. AK is asked to reenact a scene of his family with him in it, thus he reenacts Jakanory with other Sis and other Speccy and one of the dogs. The dog then speaks at the end of their performance and allows AK to follow him, he then proceeds to warn him of the dangers of this world, to which AK ignores at first. Not long after, Other Mother comes along and says that he can stay around for as long as they want, at which point he is offered the buttons. Rather than sowing them in, AK goes around the house and ties a loop around his face to fool Other Mother. Soon after, AK uses his world-jumping abilities to give the Other mother the slip, where he finds Lil' sis waiting for him. In an attempt to show off his world-jumping abilities to her, he hops on to his other-world chopper and takes Lil' sis on a short ride that sees them on a short run through the streets messing with the police. The two later arrive back at Nan's house after those short hijinks. While there, Angry Kid thinks he there is nothing more unusual around after he gave the other mother the slip, but as he and Lil’ Sis sit down to watch a horror film, the changes coming over Lil’ Sis spell otherwise. When AK tries to hightail out of the living room, he runs into Other Mother, who makes it clear that AK is still in her world, and that he will be made to wear the buttons, no matter how much he will try to say or do otherwise. He is then locked inside his now dank room. It is not long after however that he discovers that the worn-out walls have made the hinges around his window easy to break open. One story-stumble later, AK tries to run away from the house but finds himself waking back up in the house again, all while other Sis and Speccy continue to torment him. Trapped in his own fantasy world, Angry Kid devises a plan with his dog and decides to play the game with the other mother, initially with other Sis… It does not take long for AK to figure out that if he tempted the denizens to engage in more reckless pranks with him, he could ruin the Other Mother's work and get her to kick him out. He then goes on a wrecking spree, destroying Other father's sound system, tearing up the walls in his room, flooding the basement, frying the mains and setting some of the racetrack's critter drivers to fight one another in a destruction derby to completely trash the course and everything around it. Using the invisibility from before, AK eventually winds up completely trashing the other world with his own iconography, Other Mother then reminds AK how rude his real mother was and begs AK to leave, but because he is now having so much fun, AK decides to trash the place even more. Eventually, the other mother explodes, taking out other Dad, Sis and Speccy with her and catapulting AK and his dog out back into the real world. Sometime later, AK is on another trip with his real dad when they unwittingly drive through what AK has reduced the other world into. AK just misses it as they both drive away. Category:Coraline Movie Spoof Category:Coraline Spoofs Category:Aardman Category:Aardman Characters Category:Angry Kid Category:Creepy Characters Category:Raunchy Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap